Displays, such as liquid crystal displays, are rotatably mounted on a base member by a pivotable support shaft. Support shaft assemblies available now generally have a fixed pivot range. i.e., they are able to pivot within a fixed range of pitch angle. However, it may be desired that the display have different postures in working condition and package and transporting condition. For example, in the working condition, the screen of the display may be pivotable between a pitch-up angle of about 20° and a pitch-down angle of about −20°, and in the package and transporting condition, the screen of the display may be pivoted down to a pitch-down angle of about −90° where the screen faces downwardly to reduce the package size and improve the transportation stability. This requires the displays having different pivot ranges which cannot be achieved by known support shaft assemblies.